Janji
by ambudaff
Summary: Ambu cuma mencoba menuangkan teoriteori tentang Severus Snape, atau Perseus Evans? mungkin saja ada yang benar..


**JANJI **

Ia memasukkan tongkat ke balik jubahnya. Tongkat yang jarang sekali dipakai. Paling-paling hanya untuk mengembalikan keadaan kuali ke kondisi semula. Itu juga dengan catatan bila ada Neville dalam kelasnya.

Ia sudah menepati janjinya. Janji pada diri sendiri, untuk tidak menggunakan tongkat apabila tidak penting betul. Tongkat yang dikiranya sudah akan dipatahkan menjadi dua. Suatu saat, kala ia mendatangi Dumbledore dalam keadaan putus asa. Dan tak disangka-sangka, Dumbledore tidak mengirimnya ke Azkaban seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya.

xxxxx

Severus kecil hidup dengan ibu saja. Dan kakek. Severus kecil tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ibu dan kakek.

Kakek yang terus mendidiknya dengan keras. Ia harus menjadi anak yang pandai, menguasai berpuluh mantra, beratus ramuan, bahkan sebelum saatnya tiba masuk ke Hogwarts. Dan ia berhasil.

Kakeknya juga yang mendidiknya untuk memandang tinggi kaum Pureblood. Kaum yang tidak tercemar oleh darah kaum Muggle. Mudblood, Darah Lumpur. Kaum yang tidak tercampur oleh Half-blood, Muggle-born, Squib, atau bahkan kaum murni-Muggle. Mereka adalah kaum Pureblood, murni.

Hanya satu yang tidak dia mengerti. Kenapa ia memakai nama ibunya? Mengapa ia tidak memakai nama ayahnya seperti orang lain? Dan siapa nama ayahnya?

Kakeknya memalingkan mukanya kalau ia bertanya, atau beranjak pergi. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengusap ujung matanya.

"Kau akan tahu kelak," kata ibunya sambil membolak-balik wajan di atas tungku, yang ia tahu benar masakan itu sudah matang. Sudah tidak perlu dibolak-balik.

Jadi, ia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Ia meneruskan belajar, atau mencampur ramuan. Dan ia masuk Hogwarts. Ia masuk Slytherin. Dan ia meneruskan cita-cita kakeknya, Pureblood Slytherin sejati.

Tapi, terbersit darahnya ketika seorang witch, yang ia tahu pasti berasal dari Muggle-born, lewat. Bukan, ia tahu yang seperti ini bukan cinta. Ia tahu pasti bukan.

Wanita ini pernah dimakinya 'Mud-blood'. Lily Evans, ia tak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdesir ketika mereka berpapasan. Tapi ia cepat menepisnya. Ia tidak boleh tergoda oleh wanita, apalagi Mud-blood.

Dan ia masuk Death Eaters kala ia mendengar visi dan misi Pangeran Kegelapan, menjadikan masyarakat sihir murni hanya terdiri dari Pureblood. Terbebas dari Half-blood, Muggleblood, atau bahkan Squib.

Tapi seorang Squib yang akhirnya membuka rahasianya. Argus Filch. Ketika ia meminta suatu dokumen yang disimpannya. Dengan ancaman, tentunya. Karena Filch hanyalah sepotong Squib. Filch menarik selembar dokumen, dan selembar lagi jatuh ke lantai.

Snape mengambilnya. Dokumen ganti nama, kelengkapan mendaftar di Hogwarts. Oleh seseorang yang bernama Perseus Evans. Orang itu mengganti nama menjadi … Severus Snape.

Oh, tentunya bukan ia yang mengganti nama. Kakek, tepatnya. Karena ia sendiri masih bayi. Karena Kakek tak ingin ia menjadi Perseus x). Karena kakek sangat membenci Muggle. Dan menginginkan kemurnian darah keturunannya. Dan tak ingin cucu sendiri membunuh kakek.

Karena itulah maka Kakek mengganti nama Perseus Evans. Menjadi Severus Snape, meski ia harus memakai nama ibu, bukan nama ayah. Ayahnya, Evans!

Ayahnya ternyata adalah kakak dari ayah Lily Evans. Jadi, Lily Evans dan Perseus Evans adalah bersaudara sepupu satu kali. Jadi ini arti dari darahnya yang terbesit saat mereka bertemu.

Dan mereka bersaudara! Perseus Evans adalah half-blood! Jadi ini artinya mimpi yang selalu datang dan datang lagi padanya: seorang laki-laki berhidung bengkok sedang berteriak-teriak kepada wanita yang gemetar ketakutan, sementara seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam menangis di sudut, adalah kakek yang sedang memarahi ibu?

Ayah kandungnya ternyata sudah meninggal. Dan ia tak tahu apa-apa sementara ini.

Snape meninggalkan Death Eaters. Ia sudah cukup mendengarnya. Pangeran Kegelapan ternyata adalah Half-blood juga. Seperti dirinya! Untuk apa ia ikut-ikutan membunuhi Muggles atau Muggle-born, kalau ia sendiri juga setengah bagiannya adalah Muggles?

Kepada siapa ia harus menyerahkan diri?

Dumbledore. Dia pecinta Muggle, atau Muggle-born. Dan level sihirnya berada di atas rata-rata, membuatnya terlindungi. Setidaknya ada yang akan mendengarkan ceritanya, sebelum tongkatnya dipatahkan dan ia diserahkan ke Azkaban atas dosa-dosanya selama ini.

Tapi tongkatnya tidak dipatahkan. Dan ia tidak diserahkan ke Azkaban. Ia malah ditawari untuk mengajar di Hogwarts.

Snape menurut. Ia tahu, Dumbledore masuk ke dalam pikirannya, legilimens, saat ia sedang menceritakan seluruh kisahnya. Dumbledore tahu seluruh kisah hidupnya, sampai dengan bagian-bagian kecilnya.

Dan akhirnya kejadian di Godric Hollow.

Ia tahu Black yang ditunjuk menjadi wali anak itu. Tapi ketika keadaan kacau balau --ia tak tahu bahwa Black juga Death Eaters-- ia memutuskan untuk melindungi satu-satunya peninggalan dari saudara sepupunya. Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup.

xxxxx

Ia selalu melindungi anak itu. Dalam keadaan apapun.

Dan sekarang, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup itu akan melakukan pertarungan terbesarnya. Ia akan melindungi, seperti biasa. Terlihat atau pun tidak. Terasa ataupun tidak.

Bedanya, saat ini Pangeran Kegelapan akan tahu, di pihak mana Severus Snape akan berada.

Atau Perseus Evans.

**FIN**

x) Perseus adalah tokoh dalam mitologi Yunani yang nantinya ditakdirkan membunuh kakeknya sendiri

_Ambu kebanjiran teori tentang Snape. Jadi ambu bikin ini, hanya dalam 30 menit. Review, ya?_


End file.
